The last track you heard
by ThePersonUnknown
Summary: Bella is used to doing her homework to the soundtrack of her boyfriend's music, but she'd never reached the end, what will she do when she hears a track she's never heard before.


When he had first played for her the time she had come over to his house, she had THOUGHT he was an angel, that he could do everything and anything he wanted, if he asked for her heart she would give it freely, but she had only known him for little under half a year and she had learnt that it took much longer than that time to truly give your heart away, that didn't change the fact that she adored him, she loved him to the earth and back again, he was her sun, moon and universe, it was unhealthy, that was obvious, even she could see that. With his sharp features and possessing eyes which made you melt, his old fashioned ways and language, he made you feel like a princess, a woman in one of those old Novels, where romance was still in existence and men treated ladies in high esteem. Now that she thought about it, everything he did was old fashioned and well coordinated, it was in his character.

But today had changed that, for better or for worse, she didn't know. She had been studying, simple math's for the next day's lessons, the sound of Edward's piano piece flowing from the speakers, slowly closing and coming to an end.

It should've been the last SONG, the very last TRACK, at least that's as much as she thought, but once again she was wrong.

So this present circumstance that found her sitting in front of her CD Player, awestruck at the light and charming notes flowing from the SPEAKER, astounded her, because was he truly so amazing that even guitar playing was on his list of skills.

"That would add to the reasons of her not being good enough for him."

It wasn't classical, each strum and note that flooded her room, drowning her as it danced around her , it had a jazz tone to it, an almost western tinge which had her clinging onto each second EXPECTANTLY, skin tingling in an excited buzz as it grew deeper, louder and more soulful. She didn't know why, but it spoke to her, each musical verse seemed to reach out and beg her to understand the meanings behind each strum, behind each note, and she desperately wished she could close her eyes and dance along to the music, have imaginary hands envelope her and fly her away in a dance only she could see.

It was so lively, and it held something she didn't know she liked in music, it held depth and humor and a teasing lilt which poked your hearing before scuttling away beneath the series of bass tones. Suddenly she felt guilty for liking one track out of the whole CD, when every piece was BEAUTIFUL, but this one, she wished she could've been there to see him play it, she wished she could've been there to touch the  
>guitar, feel the echo of VIBRATION as it lifted each sound to her, but no matter how much she tried to picture the image, Sophisticated Edward didn't enter her mind as the type to sit and strum at a guitar, but then again he continued to surprise her.<p>

She hummed, bowing her head as she listened to the track play on, biting her lip at the bass notes, the high keys, the way each one seemed to drive into her body and make her sway. She had never had this with his other tracks, they were all beautiful and out of this world, but none of them made her want to play the song over and over again until she couldn't stand it anymore, none of them made her want to laugh and cry at the same time, so why was this one different.

She didn't recognize the song, so she guessed it must've been yet another improvisational piece he had created, it made her bite her lip with glee, hugging her arms around her chest and laughing at her own reaction, that a single music track could cause this over burst of laughter, was ridiculous. But it was so beautiful, and that it was made for her emphasized each sound majestically, she wanted to download and play it in her headphones over and over again.

She must've sat there on her bed for heaven only knows how long, eyes closed for the entire track, because by the time it had ended, the last note falling away, she was still there, wishing it could go on longer, draw her away from the cold quite of her room and into the warmth again, she would've reached for the replay button if it weren't for the bump at her window sill, her body spinning to face the magnificent glory that only Edward could encompass. A ecstatic grin spreading her cheeks higher like two red plums on a pale canvas, she stood and rushed to him.

His smile was gentle as he enveloped her in a hug, always so calm and beautiful, catching her body as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into her kiss, a grin on her face.

He gave a surprised grunt, eyes widening in shock as he stilled, hands moving to her waist, both to ground her and pull her closer. The song had wound her up, and she clung on tighter, pouting when he pried her off, a bemused smile on his face. The familiar rejection bubbled through her body as she watched his expression shift to its usual careful mask, but she pushed it away, smiling nonetheless as she took a step away.

"Hello Love." His voice was soft and he walked forward, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, cool lips brushing her skin, almost not touching, and his voice easing her bitterness. She leant into him, sighing before finally straightening up.

"Hello Edward." She said, smiling mischievously, excited to thank him for the track. He smiled at her in bemused confusion, before walking to the bed and settling down on the comforter.

She excused herself to dress for bed, running downstairs to say goodnight, her head a jumbled mess of exhaustion and excitement as she ran back upstairs and all but flinging herself down on the bed and curling down against his side, a smile on her face.

His responding chuckle was contagious and she couldn't help but bite her lip to hold back her giggle, feeling girly. He helped her settle beneath the comforter, the disappointment of their separating bodies brief as he pulled her back to his side, a happy sigh tumbling from her lips as she closed her eyes and tucked her face into his chest, her body buzzing with happiness at the feeling of being loved by someone.

"Love, I have to leave with the family tomorrow to go hunting, but Alice and Emmett will be staying behind, you don't have to do anything, I'll be back the day after." He said suddenly, her feelings sinking in sadness at the thought of him being gone, but then she reminded herself that she was an adult and didn't need him all the time, she forced herself to smile and nodded, nuzzling into him.

"That's fine Edward."

The warm silence was broken by the deep sound of his voice, the room filling with the familiar tune of her lullaby, once again reminding her of the CD, the beautiful sound of strings and wood, and suddenly she was eager to ask him thank him, her body pushing away from his chest as she smiled, his song cutting off as he looked at her confused.

"Edward, that SONG, the one with the guitar that you made that was really beautiful..." She bit her lip, flushing at the excitement of her voice. But his eyes darkened in confusion, mouth arching with a frown which made her feel as if what she had said had been wrong, as if she had told him something she shouldn't have.

"Bella." He said carefully, gazing at her from between dark lashes, his voice deepening. "I don't play the guitar, nor have I ever written you a SONGusing the guitar, I dislike the instrument. what are you talking about?" His question prodded her numb mind as her brain struggled to grasp the words he had just said.

Surely she had heard him wrong, surely he hadn't just told her that the track she had heard had never been from him, that she had fallen more in love with a song that she had ever been with his other songs, and he hadn't even written that song, it made her feel nervous, suddenly scared to tell him anything more, it might further shatter the specialness of the song to let him hear it. She hated the sudden guilt she felt, who had the track been from? Why did she feel connected to it, protective of it? Why did she feel guilty? She wasn't doing anything wrong by liking other MUSIC? She liked Beethoven; she didn't feel guilty when she listened to his music.

But this song had been on the CD made for her, the song's written for her, someone had composed that piece, and she had loved it more than any of the other tracks, it made her both curious and guilt-ridden as she felt the desperate need to identify the musician and LEARN about them, find out why they had done it.

But that song had clearly been written and composed with a message inside of it, it hadn't just been a random track. She had read enough literature and listened to enough music to know a message when she heard it.

Each prick and pull of the strings, each press and slide of the tabs had been deliberate, each beat against the board, both delicate and strong at the same time, like words, like SENTENCES. It had been desperate, fun and it wrapped and pulled her close, making her skin tingle and her eyes feel heavy.

'I need you'

'I want you'

'I love you'

And it hadn't been by Edward, and he had made the CD, so who had snuck past her vampire boyfriend, and had been undetected in sneaking a track onto the CD, who had wanted to send this message to her.

She looked up, still seeing the look of confusion on his angelic features, her own feelings muddled with confusion and panic as she chuckled awkwardly, wringing her hands together.

"Oh, that's right, sorry." She said, patting her head to emphasis her MISTAKE to him, hoping he would let it go, but from the furrow of his brow, his hardening eyes, amber turning to gold metal, she knew her dismissal wouldn't be enough.

She chuckled, shaking her head, trying to calm herself, sound sincere, "Sorry Edward, I must've heard it on another CD, I forgot I changed the disks in my Player, I must've thought the track was on your disk." He didn't LOOK convinced, far from it in fact, but as he leaned back down, opening his arms for her, she smiled, laying back down with him, her back against his chest as she stared at the disk player piercingly, waiting for to reveal the secrets of the CD within.

He was stiff, and suddenly she felt awkward, her HANDS tightening against her chest as she held them close, hoping her heart would slow.

And as her eyes grew heavier, her breath growing deeper. "I still love your song Edward." She lied, managing for the first time, to remain calm whilst speaking. Relieved when she felt him settle, she allowed her eyes to close, the distant melody of STRINGS echoing in her ear.


End file.
